


Honey, it’s Impossible to Contain Us (Revised)

by EXIDreamcatcher



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXIDreamcatcher/pseuds/EXIDreamcatcher
Summary: Minji is not how they expressed her in the tabloid but Yoohyeon can’t figure out if it’s real. Ever since they started dating this January, they’ve only seen each other thrice. Now, they have to isolate together because of their recent trip to Spain.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Honey, it’s Impossible to Contain Us (Revised)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I’m back with a JiYoo one shot AU. I’ve written this plot in the past but decided to revise it and thought JiYoo would definitely suit it. No twists here, just fluff.

“JiU look this way!”

“JiU, did you know about the mandatory 2 weeks quarantine for those from Europe?”

“JiU are you going to cancel your activities for 14 days?”

“JiU, pose for us!” 

Amidst the emergence of a new infectious virus, JiU who just landed in Incheon Airport was bombarded with questions. When you’re a world renowned fashion icon and a supermodel, you’re used to experiencing such treatment wherever you go. Questioned, even with the most trivial things, she held a firm grip on her clutch, slowly giving her small bows to greet the public who were practicing social distancing so there wasn’t a crowd at all. It was fascinating to witness, so what she saw on the news and what her manager told her is no prank. 

“Of course, following what is set by our government is a must. I’ll see you all again in two weeks,” she winked and continued her path towards her car.

“If you’re looking for her, she left. But I sent her the instructions beforehand. Welcome back, Minji.”

A deep bow from a woman in a full black and white suit greeted the superstar. Normally just “Minji”, Jiu, was weary, worrying about someone else before herself, clearly looking for someone but as her attaché mentioned, the person was long gone.

\- 

Unloading the stock from the trunk of her car, a woman with the most beautiful shade of blonde hair couldn’t help but lazily shove everything on the personalised, bedazzled, hot pink trolley with a brake function, spacious, as if it was stolen from a supermarket, but instead it had all the unnecessary gears, flaunting the privilege the owner clearly had. It was a work out, which she was thankful for, no matter how hard it was getting everything without asking for any help.

The strong scent of disinfectant sprayed all over the products, per her instructions, and surprise surprise, the car reeked, resulting in her nose scrunching repeatedly, trying to rid of it. If it wasn’t necessary and a precaution, she would’ve protested but in times like this, complete cooperation is needed for the virus to be contained.

-

Kim Minji behind the cameras is an intriguing woman that’s fond of keeping her body fit and pink. Yoohyeon must admit that the woman is almost a complete paradox from the rumours spreading around. She tends to hear these things cycle quickly and are immediately treated as facts. It’s disappointing.

They said she was a heartbreaker, moving from one person to another in a matter of days. But she herself debunked this, that the dates didn’t turn out well and who is she to refuse an opportunity to meet a new person? Either way, an acquaintance would come out of it. It seemed sensible that even Yoohyeon found the logic behind acceptable. 

They said she was pretentious but not once did Yoohyeon ever question the authenticity that Minji’s eyes portrays. Something about them, her whole being so ethereal, that removes the doubts strangers would’ve put in her mind. Minji has never broken a promise and when she had free time, they were always communicating with each other, without Yoohyeon demanding for it to be that way. Her efforts were hard to not appreciate — no hint of deception or ill intentions. 

Yoohyeon was wise enough to look past the rumours, but there’s one that she completely agrees with: they said her smile could light up a dark room. 

On their second date, a paparazzi managed to tail them and they ended up running to a dark alley. She legit thought there was a beacon of light but it turns out, it was just Minji laughing at how ridiculous they’ve been but smiling at the situation they were in.

Yoohyeon wasn’t able to focus. Minji said something along the lines of “are you afraid of being photographed with me?” Which is something Yoohyeon quickly shook her head to. She explained how it was too early for people to interfere with their “blooming relationship”, be it friendly or romantically.

Minji tugged on her hand, figuring out a way towards their ride to a more private place to talk. Yoohyeon could still feel the electricity that gesture sent her and the softness of Minji’s skin. It was a date to remember. But long story short, they escaped with their careers and interests still intact. 

-

The wheels made their sound as she breezed through the property, breathing comfortably as the smell blended with the automatic air freshener she installed, peony scented, her favourite flower in the world that also had a heavenly scent. It made her stop abruptly, a sense of content overcoming her, it was better than the nasty smell of the disinfectant. She felt safer, just lazing around to an uneventful day, viewing the state the living room was in and the chaos unfolded. A complete 180 degree turn that she still doesn’t mind. She knew well enough who caused it.

“Confirmed cases reached an all time high. Citizens uncertain when it will be contained or will it ever be contained.”

“Covid19 is slowly becoming a pandemic. The government, in an effort to stop the spread, has decided to shut everything down and cancel all events starting this Friday.”

“It’s a team effort. In order to reduce casualties, the president calls out to the citizens to self quarantine, avoid contact with the outside world, and wash hands thoroughly.” 

The echoes of different news about the fairly new virus from various devices overlapping with each other, all with a clear message. People are well informed of the actions to take and not to. They panic a lot too, but essentials, even if those on demand, are still in supply. She was loaded enough to even have someone else shop for her, all she had to do was provide the car, the money and it’s all set. They do everything for you in South Korea, based on experience. 

But this is not a time to be selfish.

She realised irony in that thought of hers. Eyes moving from the cart to the television, realising just how plentiful the amount of supplies she asked to be bought that could last for about a month. Like always, old habits do die hard. 

She tried normalising it by saying it was her common order of household items that she gets once a month. But what isn’t is the sitting room right in front of her, observing the area, her eyes caught a figure. She couldn’t help but smile, witnessing such beauty found lying on the comforts of the sofa.

Stopping and staring for a while doesn’t hurt, right?

She was wearing a one piece flowery dress, a sweater that matches her wedged boots, peacefully absorbed in a deep slumber. 

But clearly overdressed.

Compared to her, a white long sleeved button-up with a black tie, short shorts that’s barely covering her exposed thighs, a red marching band like blazer, and she’s out here, in the cold winter, doing all the work. While Yoohyeon was getting all the sleep one can get in twenty-four hours, resting half of her body on the most uncomfortable position on earth.

Impressive.

Before she marvelled at the sight, getting statued, she slipped her phone out of her pocket, double checked if the temperature in the house was hot enough to compensate for the weather.

How can someone sleep like that?

“Like what you see?”

Minji regretted the stop. She had a mini heart attacks accompanied by a loud squeal. Totally caught off guard by the other person. Yoohyeon was playful, something no one could ever get used to. The woman raised her hand to greet and put on an innocent smile. The sleeping figure, just sprung up to life, embarrassing Minji.

However, she managed to chuckle, recovering from the shock, she hurriedly ran to the sofa that’s exactly 3 metres across Yoohyeon, a safe distance, just like the experts suggested.

With the way they stare at each other, whatever’s happening between them, it was clear. Both parties know where they stand. This is why Yoohyeon’s eyes couldn’t help but look at her, from head to toe, checking her out, curiously wondering how on earth someone can dress like that in freezing temperatures.

Don’t get her wrong, Minji looked lovely. No matter what state she’s in, whatever she wears or not wear and even if she just woke up or even drunk. She’s extra cute when she’s drunk. Yoohyeon just found her riveting, she knew she adored this woman from behind the scenes, even when Minji just entered the entertainment industry. She had been there, writing articles about her already, everything she found interesting. It was also partly why she knew about all the rumours, something she had no right to check because it would be overstepping boundaries as her column was about fashion, after all.

“My turn to ask the question.” Minji couldn’t help but smile, she found Yoohyeon’s gestures astonishing but adorable at the same time. She felt her chest tighten but the smile etched on her face was the sweetest and most genuine one she could ever do, something no camera or person beside the one she’s staring at could ever do.

Yoohyeon had her from the first interview.

  
  


Flash back

She was excited to finally be featured in a column of the biggest fashion magazine Polaris. These past few weeks she had been attending castings, trying to book as many brands for the upcoming fashion week in Seoul. Although she may have already been in the industry for a while, she still had a few people she knew that can refer her to designer friends, perks of having influential friends in the business, so she still goes. It was what she envisioned herself as anyways, a runway model.

Kim Bora, or more known as SuA, is her best friend, a choreographer who regularly attends Seoul Fashion Week with Lee Siyeon, South Korea’s top solo artist. Due to their line of work, they’ve met a lot of people. People who know people, that somewhat helped JiU advance her career, but she’s still someone who has a lot to learn. So, interviews like this are rare to come by and until this day, it was the only thing she could dream of.

Portraying brands with strong images and walking with no expression on the runway have given her a reputation — something completely different. She doesn’t get approached as much as other people with the same profession as hers. They clearly misunderstood her but it’s hard to shake it off because these brand images are sticky. She’d have to work harder to brush it off of the related searches with her name.

She was so nervous that she arrived half an hour early in the venue. As she leisurely waits, she couldn’t help but delve into the appetising menu. However, she remembered that it’s fashion week in a few days, so she really shouldn’t.

But she did.

All of it.

Everything.

She was feeling defeated. How could she betray herself like this. In despair, she buried her face on the table.

“Miss JiU? I’m sorry I’m late. There were some problems with the subway. I hope you didn’t wait too long!” The frantic tall woman approached Minji’s table, ready to accept the backlash she deserved for making someone busy wait.

“Kim Yoohyeon?” With a light of hope in her eyes, Minji smiled, saying it was okay and that she didn’t wait too long. She was too enchanted by the woman who was wearing specs with her hair up in the most perfect ponytail, it was also cute how she was hugging this notebook, gripping on it as if her life was defended on it. She would’ve said yes to anything to whatever Yoohyeon asked.

If she wants to take all her money?

Yes.

If she wants her number?

Willingly.

If she wants to ask a few questions?

Yoohyeon can know her entire life story.

Flash back ends

“I don’t think we should cross the line.” Yoohyeon was firm, as heard from the news earlier, the risk is too high. With both of their weakened immune system and overworked bodies, they’re the ones definitely at risk. But even with her clear mind, it’s hard to follow it.

“Well, if you can resist me for that long.” Minji averted her gaze to stare at the emptiness beside her, trying to look lonely, somewhat trying to invite the only person with her. “I assure you I don’t have it. Haven’t I been hanging out with just you for two weeks?”

“We’ll only know after a few days.” Yoohyeon sighed, trying not to give in.

In the end, they both had to give into temptation. With nothing to do, repetitive entertainment options that they’re fed up within just 12 hours, they only have each other now.

They did say /it/ boosts the immune system. So, it was technically advisable.

-

“You really meant it, didn’t you?” Yoohyeon has been trying to talk about their trip to Spain. There were some things she would like to clear up. Now that they were sure they don’t have the virus, they can be calm and just enjoy the rest of the days they still have in confinement.

“Meant what?” Minji was dazed, leaning on Yoohyeon as they stared at the nothingness displayed on the TV.

“In Barcelona, you had too much sangria, your cheeks flushed, confessing about how you find me endearing and,” she paused, amazed at how she can stomach to say this herself but she had always been confident anyways. “And that I was beautiful.” A slight blush painted her cheeks, those simple words have swooned her because it is Minji who said them.

Minji chuckled, tracing Yoohyeon’s cheek with her thumb and planting a soft kiss on her lips. “I don’t think I’d be kissing you this much if I wasn’t serious. But you didn’t answer my question, though?”

Yoohyeon looked puzzled, trying to remember what it was. “You’ve always been forgetful.” Minji chuckled again and planted another kiss, but this time on the tip of Yoohyeon’s nose. It made her close her eyes, feeling safe in her touch.

“Well, I’m giving you the chance to ask again.” Yoohyeon moved her brows suggestively.

“I know it’s fast but I want you to be my girlfriend. Is that okay with you?”

Yoohyeon choked at Minji’s words. This wasn’t the first time. But the confidence she exudes, her way with words and the way she makes her feel. It didn’t take her long to process it, she likes someone who knew what she wanted — someone with goals and perseverance to achieve them.

It wasn’t long before her feelings grew for this person, once she knew the real Minji. She who’s perfect, even before they met, back then when she was just another person she would write about. She even fell for her with only just a photo.

Yoohyeon smiled, knowing the best response. She closed the gap between them, allowing her feelings to reflect on her actions, a kiss that says she was willing to be the Minji’s.

“Was that a yes?”

“It was, the first and the second time.”

-

Last week

Barcelona, Spain

“Sup, cuty. Wanna ride?” Yoohyeon was busy fiddling with her phone, trying to create TikTok videos as they waited for their food, moving her brows and trying to flirt with the camera.

Minji, on the other hand, her way of unwinding and waiting for food was downing alcohol. She had always been impatient when it came to food so the tendency and impulsiveness came with it. She can handle her alcohol well but what she didn’t know was the alcohol content of what she was drinking. It wasn’t much but combine it with an empty stomach, it hits differently.

“To where?” She answered the question the woman across her asked.

Yoohyeon caught a glimpse of Minji across her, laughing at the drunk state that she was in. “Hm?”

“I find you endearing...”

“Are you okay?”

“And... beautiful,” Minji smiled, reaching for Yoohyeon’s free hand. It made Yoohyeon blush, quite shocked at what’s happening.

So Minji is like this when she’s drunk? Who would’ve thought... that she’s a big softie. And sweet.

“Want to be my girlfriend?” As sly as it could be, she kissed Yoohyeon’s hand, proud of herself and the gesture she just did.

“It’d always be a yes as long as it’s you, Minji.” Yoohyeon answered, fighting back a smile because the waitress just arrived and is serving their food. She didn’t get to repeat it and Minji was too distracted by the food to hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. Hope you enjoyed it! 💕


End file.
